


The Monster

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The Big Bad and his Little Bit [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for sb-fag-ends community and inspired by the prompt pancake.  A little drabble for season 6 Dawn & Spike friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No matter how much I play pretend the fact that I don't own this world doesn't change.

**The Monster**

 

It was a tradition they had adopted over the summer – Pancake Tuesday. Spike would make his way to the Summers' house before the sun would rise and Dawn would cook up a storm. There were pancakes with peanut butter, pancakes with tabasco sauce, pancakes with gravy and even pancakes with jelly. She experimented with various recipes and Spike's taste for spicy and strong was just the inspiration she needed. The vampire tucked into her cooking gladly even when it was burnt or disgusting.

"Monstorous creations for a monster," Spike would joke, with a twinkle in his eye. She wondered why many a time. Maybe it was because he was adventurous or more simply that he liked icky things like blood? That was one thing she overruled him on though. There was to be no blood on her pancakes, thank you very much. Spike never made her feel bad about finding it hard to cope without her big sister. As much as Buffy's friends loved her, the ache she felt was only equalled by the vampire. Sometimes, the thought they blamed her crossed her mind. Spike never made any demands of her, talked about behind her back or made her feel like a burden. He was her brother, her friend, her monster. Her monster kept her safe, made her feel loved.

Now she stood there with her sister returned to her and their vampire at the bottom of the stairs. She could see her emotions mirrored in his expression. They had their Buffy back at last. His awe and joy was plain to see. Then with a pang she remembered; he was Buffy's monster not hers.

 

_the end_


End file.
